


Солнце, веру мою укрепи

by WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drama, Gen, Patriotism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Там, где ночи темны, ветра воют в степи, освети меня, солнце.И веру мою укрепи.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Солнце, веру мою укрепи

Ответ на запрос был предельно четким и понятным. Переждать в предместьях Вызимы. В установленную дату прийти к определенному склепу в лесу. Агент сам выйдет на связь, кодовая фраза — "Лживый пес". Резидент — нелегален, его компрометация — недопустима. Больше никаких лишних деталей не было, и Лето в очередной раз нехотя восхитился отлаженности системы Ваттье де Ридо. Разветвленная система каналов связи, куча агентов в каждом селе, тайники, пароли, явки. Все для успешного выполнения работы, пользуйся, нанятый самим императором ведьмак. Все инструменты в твоих руках… только помни, что ты сам — в наших. 

Паучий сукин сын. 

Работать с профессионалами, однако, было приятно. План был стройный, четкий, налаживание связи с Шеалой прошло как по маслу, и Лето осмелел. Поверил было, что с его змеенышами никто не справится. А потом отправленный к Фольтесту Торвик погиб бесславно, как щенок, едва вышедший на большак, и с этого момента все покатилось в бездну. Лето все время чувствовал глубинное подспудное раздражение и напряженную неуверенность в собственных силах — до тех пор, пока своими руками не отрубил голову Демавенду.

Северные короли были необычайно самодовольны и считали, что никто не осмелится подослать к ним убийц или устранить их другим, не менее грязным путем. Фольтеста спасло только появление другого ведьмака. А Демавенд помер трусливо и глупо: потребовалась все пара ударов клинком, чтобы раскромсать его жирную, обвисшую шею. Его подданные были не лучше. Оставшихся в живых после ледяного заклинания Шеалы — страшная вещь, не стоит недооценивать эту ковирскую суку — Лето прирезал в два счета, как свиней в хлеву. Идиоты на втором корабле даже вмешаться не успели — хлопали тупо глазами, смотря, как замерзшие обломки уходят на дно, а обезглавленный труп их короля дрейфует дальше по Понтару. Легче легкого. Доплыть до берега, скрыться в лесах. 

Чтобы найти скоя'таэлей, потребовалось некоторое время, но наводки от людей Ваттье и информация Шеалы пришлась как нельзя кстати. Йорвет был тем еще скользким ушлым типом, хитрым, как лис, и опытным, как матерый вожак, но у него был один существенный недостаток, упрощающий Лето работу. Когда ты слеп на один глаз, а на другой — ослеплен яростью, легко проворонить что-нибудь важное. Рассказанная белкам сказка, подкрепленная начавшей подгнивать головой Демавенда, убедила их в искренности намерений Лето, и помощь они предложили с радостью. Одержимые резней мясники. Однако отказываться от их партизанских маршрутов и поддержки было глупо, и Лето решил обождать до поры до времени. Очень уж не хотел опять полагаться на нильфгаардскую агентуру. Но, пытаясь вот уже месяц найти уязвимость и брешь в окружении Фольтеста, начал понимать, что впустую тратит время. Кажется, выбора не было. 

К равноденствию все снега почти уже сошли, лежали только по ямам да оврагам оплывшими черными сугробами. От промерзшей земли поднимался мертвенный, насквозь пробирающий холод. Здесь, на Севере, зима долго не уходила восвояси, держалась за свое до последнего. Эльфский календарь, Имбаэлк, Бирке и весна были ей нипочем. Даже припекающие солнечные лучи не могли отогреть ледяную корку земли и добраться до корней. Молодая прозрачная листва распускалась на деревьях еле-еле. Этот лес пока еще не ожил. 

Прозрачный и острый, как клинок, закат еще только разгорался за сплетением черных голых ветвей, набирал силу постепенно, точно поддавался остаткам долгой промозглой зимы. На лесной дороге до склепа пахло распутицей, мокрой глиной и стоялой водой, и ничего живого в этом запахе не было — не так должна пахнуть ранняя, полная надежды весна. В дорожной грязи вязли сапоги и вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, было все то же — грязь и болото, беспросветная темнота и такая же беспросветная безнадежность спящего мертвым сном леса. Из склепа тянуло могильным холодом. Лето сидел на поваленных камнях и старался не думать ни о Торвике, ни о том, кто его убил. Нехорошие мысли в голову лезли. А с нехорошими мыслями работать никуда не годилось.

Чавкающие звуки шагов Лето услышал за полмили. Кто-то старался идти тихо, но весенняя распутица ему и шанса не оставляла. Тем более против ведьмачьего слуха. Лето подобрался, покрепче перехватил рукоять меча. Вряд ли это кто-то, кроме обещанного нильфгаардского агента, но осторожность точно не помешает. Походка незнакомца выдавала военного с опытом диверсионной работы, а еще он — подул попутный ветер — пах табаком, железом, потом и горьким полынным мылом.

На его месте Лето ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но один единственный взгляд на агента, вышедшего к склепу, выбил из него весь воздух. Это не мог быть он. Кто угодно, пусть хоть сам король Фольтест, хоть иерарх Новиграда, но никак не этот человек. Среагировал Лето мгновенно, на инстинктах, даже толком не подумав — выхватил меч, крутанул его в воздухе, почти снес голову одним уверенным замахом. Два клинка столкнулись в противном лязге и агент пошатнулся, шагнул назад, пытаясь удержать натиск ведьмака. Скривился, оскалился, гаркнул злым голосом. Лето был готов уже атаковать снова, но остановился, едва только услышав знакомый по сообщению пароль.

— А ты и правда… лживая сука, — скрыть ошеломление просто не вышло. Действительный законспирированный агент нильфгаардской разведки мерзко дернул уголком рта в намеке на ухмылку. Взгляд у него был откровенно усталый и недовольный.

В Нильфгаарде он родился и жил с именем Кинлахт вар Горведд. При поступлении на службу ему дали кодовое обозначение в несколько цифр и позывной "Пес". 

На Севере его звали Верноном Роше. 

***  
Солнечный круг над колыбелью был его первым детским воспоминанием. Свечи, зажигаемые на Мидинваэрн, тихие домашние песнопения и румяные сладкие коврижки с медом. Белые чистые рубахи. Обязательное посещение купален и чистые запахи мыла и горячих полотенец. Алтарь зимы, выкрашенный в белую краску. Расписные яйца на Бирке и букеты из первоцветов в глиняных кружках. Точки на лбу, которые рисует жрец в храме, причащая и поздравляя с пришествием Солнца. Хрупкие теплые руки матери на плечах. Прикосновение холодных ножниц к уху, там, где топорщится прядка волос. Золотые нивы, полные зерна, колышутся волнами под теплым южным ветром. В праздник сбора урожая — налитые, брызжущие соком ярко-оранжевые апельсины, кислые лимонные настойки, сводящие скулы, и смех соседских девчонок, загорелых, счастливых, с цветными лентами в упругих косах.

Золотое солнце на иссиня-черном поле. Родина, пропитанная теплом и светом.

О том, что он будет солдатом, Кинлахт знал чуть ли не с рождения. Род Горведдов, истинно нильфгаардский, пусть и небогатый, возводил свое основание ко временам императора Торреса и искренне этим гордился. Почетным долгом каждого отпрыска вар Горведдов было служение империи, желательно — с мечом в руках. Hael Ard Feainn, Слава Великому Солнцу, процветания Родине, кровь за Отчизну. Если с мечом не получалось — что ж, подходило и что-то другое. Главное — во имя великого Нильфгаарда.

Кинлахт почти и не помнил Фергуса вар Эмрейса. Ему исполнилось лишь несколько лет от роду, когда к власти пришел новый император, пришел через кровь, сталь и чужую боль. Отец сразу же отправился в отставку, не в силах заявить о своем протесте вслух, но и оставаться не желая тоже. Мать зажигала на праздники на одну свечу больше, молясь за невинно убиенного принца. Но годы шли, забывались кровавая резня и кровавый переворот. Империя шла победоносно на север и требовала преданности и верной службы от своих детей. Род Горведдов всегда служил родине — даже если человек, сидевший на троне, не был избранником Великого Солнца. Как и остальные дети младшей аристократии, Кинлахт поступил в военную академию, учился с отличием и так бы и закончил в какой-нибудь дивизии на поле боя, если бы не случайные прихоти судьбы. Мейрик вар Маурбрин, страшный "Господин М", пожилой аристократ с тихим и деликатным голосом, шеф разведки, паук, сплетающий ядовитые паутины, заметил молодого офицера на одном из экзаменов. Отметил чистоту его речи, великолепное владение всеобщим и способность подделывать, дурачась, северные грубые говоры. Посмотрел на оценки и пригласил к себе побеседовать. 

Кинлахт вышел от него впечатленный, завербованный по самые уши и самую малость — влюбленный в восхитительный и проницательный разум. Отказать ему он даже не подумал. Очарованный безукоризненной, острой как клинок логикой своего начальника, он впитывал от него все самое лучшее, точно губка, натаскивался, как пес на дичь. С академии Кинлахт привык быть во всем лучшим. Новая работа не стала для него исключением. Пахал на износ, до рези в глазах, спал по несколько часов в сутки. Похудел, осунулся. Говорить стал коротко, рублено и жестко, излагая мысли четко и конкретно. Матушка посылала письма, писала, что гордится и любит, просила навещать. Кинлахту было некогда — он за пару лет освоил то, на что у других агентов уходили годы. 

Позывной "Пес", кодовое обозначение — XII0O7. Кратковременные командировки в поле, работа с военнопленными. Поощрения от начальства. Экзамены. Однажды Кинлахт очнулся в сыром подземелье, где капала ржавая вода и отвратительно пищали крысы. Где-то высоко-высоко под потолком было слуховое окно, и через него пробивался слабый рассеянный свет. Он освещал единственный выход из ловушки — железный люк на высоте тридцати трех футов. Лестницы не было. Пытаясь прийти в себя и сориентироваться, Кинлахт шарил руками по склизскому от плесени полу и наткнулся на кусок человеческой берцовой кости.

Лишь потом он узнал, что провалившихся агентов все равно вытаскивают через несколько дней, сдавшихся, отощавших и потерявших веру в себя. Тогда, дезориентированный, окутанный темнотой и отвратительным писком крыс, Кинлахт не думал о логике и неразумности кадровых потерь. Он отчаянно хотел жить.

Голод наступил через несколько часов. Спустя сутки притупился. Молодой офицер лежал на полу, ободранные руки отчаянно ныли, болела вывихнутая при падении нога. Сил едва хватало на то, чтобы пить по чуть-чуть ржавую воду из пригоршни. Он знал, что это конец. Без еды, уставшему, забраться на такую высоту было невозможно. Крысы пищали все громче. Отдельные осмелевшие подбирались ближе, обнюхивали его и шуршали хвостами. Кинлахт не реагировал и смотрел в потолок. Потом наконец заметил выщербины в углу, по которым можно было при должной сноровке забраться наверх. Если бы он понял это раньше, он бы справился. Но сейчас сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы встать. Он опоздал. Он останется здесь навсегда, и его кости обглодают мерзкие крысы.

Одна особенно наглая тварь попробовала укусить его за палец. Кинлахт сцапал ее не глядя, сдавил в ладони, а потом замер и задумался.

Когда через несколько часов он выполз из подземелья под бурные аплодисменты сослуживцев, его вырвало крысиным мясом прямо на землю. Еще с неделю он предпочитал спать на улице и дергался от каждого шороха. 

Но тест был пройден.

***

Идеи Господина М потрясали своим масштабом и заблаговременным планированием. Лишь недавно был покорен Назаир, и только ледяные горы Амелл преграждали путь к дальнейшему наступлению на Север. Император подуспокоился, приостановил военные действия и даже на людях больше не появлялся — ни на парадах, ни на смотрах войск. При такой обстановке идея замахнуться на отдаленные королевства вроде Редании, Каэдвена или Темерии казалась и вовсе утопичной, не имеющей каких-либо перспектив. Господин М на вопросы отмалчивался. Смотрел задумчиво, хитро, как бы насквозь. Длинные сухие пальцы лежали на зеленом сукне и отстукивали один и тот же монотонный, однообразный ритм. Кинлахт читал легенду и машинально отсчитывал про себя количество тактов. Его шеф так и не сбился ни разу с темпа.

— Темерия, — папка легла на сукно с тихим стуком. Кинлахт не привык подвергать сомнению решения начальства, но тут он был слегка ошарашен. Ему казалось, что он чего-то отчетливо не понимает. Поспеть за блестящим и тонким разумом Господина М вообще было непросто, но сейчас подброшенная им загадка казалась и просто неразрешимой. — Почему именно она? Даже не Цинтра?

— Цинтра непременно будет, — шеф снова отстучал бравурный имперский марш и подвинул папку к себе поближе. Его тонкие суставчатые пальцы напоминали паучьи лапки. — Но потом. А пока я хочу опробовать новую тактику. Интересно, — пробормотал он вдруг себе под нос, — сработает ли? Ах, как любопытно…

Это бормотание Кинлахту не понравилось сразу.

— Вы же понимаете, что это займет уйму времени? Десять лет… Никак не меньше. Если создавать убедительную легенду на месте, подниматься с самых низов. Неизвестно даже, клюнет ли на это Фольтест.

— А вы постарайтесь, — Господин М улыбался ласково, но от его улыбки морозом пробирало по коже. — Постарайтесь. Вы же способный мальчик. Для вас — самая обычная операция. Внедрение спящей оперативной ячейки в руководящий состав врага. Пока поработаете на репутацию тихо-мирно, беспокоить вас никто не будет. А как чего добьетесь…

Господин М встал из-за стола, наклонился вперед, опираясь сухопарыми ладонями о сукно. Пламя свечей задергалось, затанцевало от внезапного движения, и Кинлахту показалось, что тень его шефа поглотила собой всю комнату.

— Будем считать это экспериментом, — в этом ласковом взгляде мерещилось что-то такое опасное и цепкое, отчего вдруг разом вспотели ладони. — Не сомневаюсь, вы, мой дорогой, справитесь. Через два месяца вы отправляетесь в Вызиму. Напишите письмо родителям. Нам, старикам, всегда так приятно, когда молодежь о нас помнит…

Через несколько месяцев новым именем Кинлахта вар Горведда стало Вернон Роше.

***

Если бы в мире были места отвратительней Севера… Да нет, невозможно. Под лучами Великого Солнца не было более препоганых, прогнивших насквозь государств, чем эти проклятые королевства. Кинлахт с самого начала знал, на что шел, отдавал себе отчет в том, что будет, и иллюзиями себя не тешил. Но даже самая худшая иллюзия ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем смрадом, гнилостью и дрянью, которая встретила его в Темерии.

Местная агентура, заботливо и заблаговременно подготовленная шефом, ввела его в курс дела. Дала все нужные координаты и связи, ознакомила с делами, подкинула пару интересных досье и дала наводку на людей, с которыми точно не нужно было иметь никаких отношений. Держать такие бумаги при себе было нельзя. Кинлахт выделил несколько дней на подготовку, прежде чем с концами уничтожить все то, что могло его скомпрометировать. От каждой прочитанной страницы ему хотелось выть и хвататься за голову.

Король трахал собственную сестру, и та породила на свет монстра, который успел пожрать кучу народу, а делать с этим никто ничего не собирался. Все высшее духовенство давным-давно погрязло во взяточничестве и не вылезало из дорогих борделей типа "Дома Королевы Ночи". Среди местного дворянства начались разброд, шатания и отчетливые попытки поделить власть незаконным путем. Анти-нелюдские настроения постепенно обретали всё большую популярность, а никакой реакции от властей все так и не следовало. Высшая аристократия увеличивала расходы на свои личные армии. Попытки женить короля не увенчались успехом. Пару месяцев назад в предместьях и беднейших районах Вызимы были замечены вспышки холеры, вымерло, по самым грубым подсчетам, около тысячи человек. Трупы не хоронились и не пересчитывались. В очередной раз послы Темерии и Аэдирна обменялись нотами протеста относительно необоснованных взаимных претензий на спорные приграничные территории. Рядовому составу армии снова задерживали жалование. Инициатива по созданию высшего учебного заведения в Вызиме по примеру Оксенфуртской академии, исходящая от ряда весьма уважаемых специалистов, была опять отклонена под предлогом нерентабельности и непрактичности. Контрабанда фисштеха достигла небывалых масштабов и старательно покрывалась администрацией на местах. Намечались волнения в Макахамских предгорьях. Эльфские выступления за равные права и свободу становились все агрессивнее. Все чаще случались нападения монстров — они влекли за собой гибель десятков людей, но ведьмаков катастрофически не хватало и цену за свою работу они ломили немалую. У нищих кметов не могло быть таких денег, а наверху проблему решать не спешили.

Все, что могло идти не так, именно так в Темерии и шло. Кинлахту хотелось помыть руки и прокричаться, жаль только, времени не было. 

Однако в такой мутной и грязной водице легче всего было уйти от ненужных расспросов. Создать убедительный образ. Влиться в низы. Завербоваться в армию. Там — постараться, при возможности, зацепить внимание Фольтеста. Тот любил иногда, забавы ради и во благо королевства продвигать с низов заинтересовавших его людей. Это, конечно, сразу повлекло бы за собой ряд сложностей — ограничило свободу, повлияло бы на контакты и связи. Нельзя было не ожидать и проверки со стороны местных "коллег". Но это был единственный способ достичь чего-то серьезного, не боясь быть обвиненным в двойной игре. Кинлахт решил поставить на этот план. Он уничтожил все следы и документацию, которую ему предоставила местная агентура, распрощался со всеми и обрубил все концы. Господин М обещал не беспокоить его, пока он не обустроится как следует — и этой возможностью следовало максимально воспользоваться. 

Помолиться Великому Солнцу. Попрощаться на долгие-долгие годы с залитыми слепящим светом фруктовыми садами и золотыми полями далекой родины. 

Кинлахт вар Горведд навсегда остался в Нильфгаарде. На смену ему пришел Вернон Роше.

***

Вернон Роше был убежденным северянином, редкой сволочью и настоящим патриотом. Единственное, что он берег — это остатки своей чести и совести, а еще преданность Темерии и ее королю. Фольтест поднял его с низов, из грязи, в которой рядовой Роше убедительно и безостановочно спивался, скатываясь под откос. Чем-то он запомнился королю, понравился — может, посмотрел каким-то особенным образом, может, отметилась отчаянная храбрость, когда рядовой кинулся под копыта вставшего на дыбы королевского коня — ухватил, придержал за уздцы, бухнулся на одно колено, прося прощения за дерзость. Фольтесту эта смелость и преданность приглянулась. Поднял к себе повыше, передал кому-то из своего окружения. Роше пахал как проклятый, на износ, до изнеможения. Талеру, главе местной темерской разведки, парень понравился. Хотел было даже себе оставить — "ты, Рош, тут единственный с башкой на плечах, а не с гузном!", но королю понадобились люди, достаточно верные и достаточно беспринципные, чтобы решать вопросы с нелюдскими восстаниями там и тут. 

Не то чтобы Вернон Роше имел что-то личное против нелюдей — нет, на улицах Вызимы чего только не случалось, конечно, но в неудержимую ненависть это не перерастало. Однако король искал особенных людей, лучших людей, тех, кто мог бы подчищать за ним его грязные делишки и исправлять допущенные им ошибки. Вернон Роше, достаточно честолюбивый и достаточно беспринципный, а главное — истово преданный своему королю и отечеству, чистый, проверенный и одобренный всеми, кем только можно, идеально подходил на эту роль. Ему дали полный карт-бланш — деньги (которых в вечно пустой казне почему-то все время не было), людей, контакты и полномочия, полную свободу действий — и с этой свободой Вернон Роше мог развернуться неудержимо, во всю свою мощь. 

Он чувствовал себя настоящим охотничьим псом, и ему это нравилось. Он приносил пользу. Он мотался по лесам, выслеживал предателей и недовольных его королем, учился пытать, учился допрашивать, учился вешать так, чтобы жертва не умирала еще долго, трепыхалась в петле часами и душила себя сама. Тренировал свой отряд, пока еще бесформенный, не укомплектованный, отряд, который в будущем назовут Синими Полосками. Не было времени на женщин, дурацкие сплетни и игры в карты. Роше выполнял свою работу на совесть, искренне, ведомый истинной верой в своего короля и отечество. Неважно, сколько времени это бы заняло. Главное — чтобы ему было ради кого это делать. 

Вернувшегося из походов по дальним рубежам, его ждали награды, почести, должностная цепь, Северные войны и сообщения по замороженным нильфгаардским каналам связи.

***

С появлением истинного властителя трона, Эмгыра вар Эмрейса, и после начавшихся зачисток аристократии Мейрик вар Маурбрин, страшный Господин М, бессменный шеф разведки едва ли не со времен Фергуса вар Эмрейса, ушел в отставку. Ушел он тихо и мирно, без кровопролития, все так же тихо и мирно выторговал себе пенсию в родовом поместье. В обмен на выданные секреты и агентурную сеть он получил полную личную неприкосновенность. Многим его подчиненным так не повезло. 

Роше не мог быть уверен наверняка, но седьмое чувство подсказывало ему, что эта проклятая, на года затянувшаяся операция спасла извращенным образом его жизнь. По бывшему шефу он немного скучал, но на самом деле было вовсе не так уж и важно, с кем работать и кто именно отдает тебе приказы из далекого Центра. Ваттье де Ридо от лица императора требовал результатов, данные и диверсии. Роше переругивался с Центром через агентурную сеть и пытался объяснить, что его легенда и прикрытие не предполагают традиционной полевой работы. Он спящий агент, агент, который сидит, точно крот, под землей, собирает потихоньку информацию, отфильтровывает ее и готовит точечные операции. Переписки, подобно перебрасыванию дамскими любовными записочками, были не его сферой деятельности — перехваченные хотя бы один раз, они могли привести к полной дискредитации его многолетней работы. Центр не понимал и ругался. Роше как будто вживую слышал ехидное хихиканье Господина М. Тот любил подкидывать своим подчиненным такие загадки и идеи, с которыми раньше никто никогда не работал и даже понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать.

Император Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, кровь от крови Эмрейсов, избранный Великим Солнцем, направил войска империи на Цинтру, потом — на Содден. Армия подошла к Ярре, к самым границам Темерии, где жил и работал агент Кинлахт вар Горведд. Вернон Роше ждал приказов, готов был теперь рисковать быть раскрытым, но приказов так и не поступило. Северные короли и маги не впустили захватчиков за Яругу.

Какое-то время Центр молчал. А потом случилось то, чего Роше опасался более всего — расовые трения, и без того то и дело вспыхивающие на севере, вышли на новый уровень. Эльфов, ожесточенных войной за свою мнимую независимость и свободу, расплодилось как кроликов по весне, только успевай уворачиваться от стрел и гадких подлых ловушек. Они называли себя скоя'таэлями, и вскоре стало ясно, что по организованности они не уступают королевским спецслужбам.

Вернон Роше не хотел убивать эльфов, но у него не было выбора. Люди ответили на выпады Aen Seidhe быстро и жестоко. Навязанная королем охота на скоя'таэлей полностью отрезала его от столицы и военных штабов. Можно было по старой дружбе постучаться к Талеру, попробовать вызнать у него последние новости… Но это было чревато излишними рисками, а Роше считал себя достаточно компетентным специалистом, чтобы не попадаться настолько глупо. В темерских лесах, однако, вести переписку с Центром оказалось немного проще. Вышколенные Синие Полоски — Роше ими почти гордился — не задавали лишних вопросов и не шпионили за своим командиром, будучи отбитыми на всю голову и преданными до последней капли крови. От прочих же случайных свидетелей было легко избавляться. 

Поначалу Роше сочувствовал “белкам”, но постепенно к сочувствию добавилось презрение: какими же нужно было быть идиотами, чтобы влезть в войну между людьми и надеяться, что удастся уйти незамеченными и с мешком награды. Он на собственной шкуре знал, как легко пешки на карте боевых действий становятся лишь разменом для достижения более важных целей. Теперь эльфов ненавидел весь Север, повсюду создавались летучие отряды карателей вроде Синих Полосок, а с юга… Центр недвусмысленно намекнул, что Нильфгаард поддерживает скоя'таэлей в их "борьбе за права", и Роше получил список командиров самых успешных отрядов, которых не следовало трогать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Роше ругался и сжимал зубы, чувствуя себя как меж двух огней, старался не вспоминать о воспитанном почтении к Aen Sеidhe, и за каждую пущенную в него стрелу, за каждого убитого подчиненного отвечал сторицей. 

Убей или будешь убит первым. Скоя'таэли, как дриады, не брали пленных. Спустя несколько месяцев беготни по лесам Роше уже с закрытыми глазами удавалось деактивировать смертельные партизанские ловушки, а на слух — определять количество остроухих на ближайшей ветке. А потом началась вторая Северная война. 

За голову Роше была негласно установлена цена; приходилось избегать не только эльфских стрел, но и случайных столкновений с нильфгаардскими частями. Разбираться, кто, кем, как и кому приходится никто бы не стал — повесили бы всех на одном столбе, как собак. Приходилось еще труднее. Центр лихорадочно требовал информации, а информации не было — воюя против, по факту, своих же, Роше не имел и малейшего понятия о том, что происходило на фронтах войны или во дворце в Вызиме. Разрозненные крупицы информации, которые он получал от своей агентуры в столице, тут же отправлялись по ту линию фронта, но этого было мало, катастрофически, отчаянно мало. Роше не успевал, не справлялся, темерская разведывательная сеть свалилась на него внезапным грузом, и утянуть и ее, и свою официальную игру — войну против белок — он просто не мог. Не получалось. А от Центра — от Центра не было никакого проку.

Где-то между охотой на скоя'таэлей и попыткой оказать хоть какую-то посильную, не по его профилю, помощь Родине, та прислала две вести. О присуждении ему чина подполковника и о трагичной, абсолютно случайной гибели его родителей на пожаре.

***

Ему все чаще снились золотые хлебные нивы и фруктовые сады в самом цвету. Сияние Солнца в главном храме округи и белоснежные первоцветы, которыми девушки украшали косы на Имбаэлк. Матушка улыбалась ему во сне, протягивала медовые солнечные коврижки, и Роше, захлебываясь стоном, просыпался среди болот и отвратительной грязи. Ломило кости, ныли старые раны. Голова раскалывалась, как со страшного похмелья, болели глаза, будто и не спал всю ночь. Чувствительное обоняние страдало от вони немытых тел и засохшей крови. Ходить каждые два-три дня в купальни среди северян было не в чести: дай Солнце, раз в неделю помоют подмышки в лохани и портки постирают. Свой отряд Роше гонял как собак, отгавкивался нормами гигиены и пугалками про вшей и клещей, грозился остричь всех налысо. Полоски на такие угрозы посмеивались, но против своего командира не выступали — считали его требования невинной причудой, не хуже прочих. Раз сказал — значит, надо делать.

Раздражало практически все. Местные нравы. Вечно пьяные кметы, вечно наглые и вороватые чиновники, напыщенные идиоты от армии, которые ни черта не смыслили в своем деле, надменные чародеи и чародейки, которым не помешал бы хороший такой ошейник и плеть. Необразованное мужичье и солдаты, которые чхать хотели на дисциплину, субординацию и устав. Как империя могла нести такие поражения от этих людей — оставалось загадкой. 

Раздражала местная ржаная водка. Раздражал плоский тупой юмор. Раздражало суеверие и глупые приметы. Монстры из страшных сказок, которых давно истребили к югу от Альбы. Холода, пробирающие насквозь. Безвкусная еда. Безвкусные одежды у дворянок. То, как смотрели, как тянули слова, как здоровались и кланялись, то, как тут решались дела, рассматривались тяжбы в суде и отмечались праздники. Все те же праздники, что и на его родине — эльфский календарь был распространен повсеместно. Но вспоминая дом и тихие песнопения, ритуальные зажигания свечей и чистые, свежие запахи, Роше чувствовал еще большее отторжение к тому, что видел и чуял здесь. Все здесь было чужим. Неправильным. Во всем не было ни радости, ни смирения, ни тепла, ни семейного уюта. От этого хотелось сбежать, закрыться в отведенном ему доме и спрятаться, забыться в воспоминаниях о далеком родном краю.

Но самое страшное — он привык.

Север подбирался к нему исподтишка, как хитрый хищник, все ближе и ближе с каждым днем. Отгородиться, спрятаться от него не получалось. Роше должен был стать настоящим северянином, таким, чтобы при взгляде на него даже у самого искушенного агента и разведчика не было и мысли о том, что перед ним — не темерец. Роше напоказ носил серебряные лилии и должностную цепь, улыбался полубезумным оскалом своему королю и вешал белок по сучьям без всякой жалости. Слава шла впереди него, непрошенная и нежданная, слава преданного темерского пса, горло готового перегрызть во славу севера и короны. Прячась по ночам в командирской палатке, он ржал до истерик, пряча лицо в спальном мешке, кусал пальцы, давил в себе нервный припадочный хохот. Жаль, нахлестаться было нельзя — не на войне… А впрочем, все равно была одна только темерская ржаная. И Роше снова скручивало приступом скулящего смеха. 

Север замораживал его сердце насквозь. Сны о доме были частыми, но еще чаще они бледнели и растворялись в сонной дремотной дымке. Роше не помнил больше цвета глаз своей матери, не помнил, как именно отец разжигал ритуальный огонь в ночь Феаинн, как именно танцевали кругом на Блатхе и какие тянули песни, сжигая зимний алтарь после отмечания Мидинваэрне. Роше цеплялся за эти воспоминания, цеплялся отчаянно, чувствуя, как они покидают его по капле, как кровь при смертельной ране, но память не слушалась его. Вся его жизнь последних пятнадцати лет была подчинена Северу, и Север, как дикий голодный зверь, безжалостно пожирал свое.

После подписания Цинтрийского мира, добравшись наконец до Вызимы и выполнив все то, что ожидали от него Фольтест и сотрудники разведок, по крайней мере, четырех стран, Роше вернулся в пожалованный ему дом. В покрытой слоем пыли комнате он упал на кровать, напился водки и заснул крепким беспробудным сном, отчаянно пытаясь забыть стыд поражения.

И после этой ночи ему ничего больше не снилось. 

***

Праздник Бирке 1274 года. Сегодня объявляется выходной, решил Роше. Выходной вечер. Это же Бирке, прекрасный светлый Бирке. Праздник, может быть, не столь любимый на Севере, как прочие, но для самого Роше — очень важный, интимный, личный. Это праздник, когда Солнце окончательно воскресает, вырывается из объятий смерти и начинает свой торжественный путь по небу, с каждым днем набирая все большую силу, пока не взойдет на самый свой пик на Феаинн. На родине на этот праздник было принято убираться дома, мыться начисто и сбривать все лишнее, еще зажигать свечи, варить и красить яйца и выпекать коврижки с медом. Обязательно собирали весенние цветы и относили их в храм. Там их освящали силой Великого Солнца, и они стояли, не увядая, вплоть до Блатхе. 

Бирке был праздником, который подполковник вар Горведд всегда отмечал по-разному, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Где бы ни случилось, как бы ни случилось. Это было последней ниточкой, связывающей его с домом.

Ради такого случая он раздобыл тайком нильфгаардскую лимонную. Сварил яйца прямо в камине, в котелке. Горячая скорлупа обжигала пальцы. Роше покряхтывал и дул на них, стараясь не сквернословить — нечестивое деяние в столь светлый день. В чистой рубахе, гладко выбритый, вымытый, выдраив как следует собственными руками дом, он чувствовал себя непривычно, точно не на своем месте. Оглянулся, проверил свечи. Те горели, расставленные по всей комнате, приветливым теплым светом и на душе немного полегчало.

Выпил немного нильфгаардской лимонной. Спустя почти пятнадцать лет она странно, неправильно пригарчивала. Как будто разучился, отвык от ее вкуса. А ведь раньше пил с сослуживцами в свое удовольствие и горя не знал… Что изменилось? Что сделалось с ним за все эти годы? 

Роше прислонился головой к каминной доске и отхлебнул еще водки. Она обожгла горло и приятным теплом согрела живот. В лазаретах умирают солдаты, раненные белками; те, в свою очередь, скитаются по лесам, обманутые всеми — и своими, и чужими. Император сидит в своем дворце в Нильфгаарде, смотрит на черные воды Альбы, пока Фольтест пьет в окружении преданных прихлебал и жалуется на эту свою любовницу, баронессу Ла Валетт, с которой в очередной раз разругался в хлам. Все там, где-то, обманутые, одинокие и покинутые, а он, Вернон Роше, Кинлахт вар Горведд, сидит тут, вдали от родного края, и все, что у него есть — это Солнце, Великое Золотое Солнце, которое светит каждому и каждого обнимает своими огненными золотыми лучами.

"Солнце мое, взгляни на меня… Нет, не так," — Роше закашлялся, отпил еще немного водки и прикрыл глаза. Петь вслух он никогда бы не рискнул — не в сердце Темерии, в доме, который запросто мог прослушивать хотя бы любезный друг Талер. — "Нет, надо по другому."

Закрыл лицо ладонями, сжался на старом колченогом стуле. Слова старой народной песни, не религиозного гимна даже, сами собой всплывали в голове из ниоткуда. Нежные родительские голоса. Хороводы босиком по горячей вспаханной земле. Жаворонки взлетают к небу, разливают в воздухе дрожащие трели и Солнце, великое прекрасное Солнце улыбается с вершин, дарит потерянным, замерзшим и заблудившимся веру, любовь и надежду.

Солнце мое,  
Взгляни на меня.  
Для сердца замерзшего  
Дай мне огня

Солнце мое,  
Взгляни на меня,  
Теплом своим  
Мой путь одаря. 

Там где ночи темны,  
Ветра воют в степи,  
Освети меня, солнце.  
И веру мою укрепи.

***

Донесение из Центра было предельно четким и понятным. Его хвалили за дестабилизацию ситуации с семьей Ла Валетт. Одобряли данный — вот ведь умора — Фольтестом план по устранению Хенсельта. Запрещали предпринимать хоть какие-то действия в отношении беспамятного Геральта из Ривии. Роше не знал, почему, ведь этот белобрысый ведьмак путал абсолютно все карты, и в сообщении Центру были точно расписаны все те риски, которые могли возникнуть с внезапным появлением телохранителя у Фольтеста — телохранителя, который любил разнюхивать то, что не надо. Ответ "Центр — Псу", однако, был предельно конкретным. Ведьмака не трогать ни при каких обстоятельствах. А если будет риск жизни — и вовсе оказывать посильную помощь.

В приписке отмечалось последнее требование. Фольтеста необходимо было устранить. После провалившегося первого покушения в Вызиму посылается новый специалист. Задача агента Пса — максимально содействовать ему путем предоставления всей необходимой информации, а потенциально — и местонахождений укрытий. В остальном же свободу действий никак не ограничивать, установить за Фольтестом постоянное наблюдение, а ведьмака Геральта — "пасти". И не позволять ему скомпрометировать операцию.

Местом встречи с нильфгаардским убийцей был выбран склеп в окрестностях Вызимы. Паролем — "Лживый пес"; похоже, сомнительный статус Вернона Роше до сих пор был для Ваттье де Ридо личной головной болью, и удержаться от маленькой гадкой мести он не смог. Смешно. Столько лет прошло, а новый начальник разведки все никак не может избавиться от страшной тени Господина М. 

Стояла ранняя холодная весна. Северу было абсолютно безразлично, что давно уже прошел праздник Бирке, и за зимнюю стужу и остатки снега он цеплялся с остервенением, как старый голодный пес. Роше чувствовал, как у него замерзают ноги и дрожат руки от страшной силы удара, который он кое-как заблокировал мечом. Смотрел в золотые глаза — опять ведьмак! — груды мышц напротив и вместо отзыва и пароля думал о том, что Нильфгаард, конечно, однажды победит в войне. Но его личная война, война с этим проклятым отвратительным краем, в котором нет ничего хорошего — уже проиграна. 

— А ты и правда… лживая сука, — сказала ему ошеломленно груда мышц, и действительный нильфгаардский агент с позывным "Пес", некогда — офицер разведки Кинлахт вар Горведд, ухмыльнулся в ответ, тоскливо, устало и безнадежно.

Его звали Вернон Роше.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея Роше-шпиона родилась из этого [треда в твиттере](https://twitter.com/regwilchill/status/1359433177891274756?s=20), но воплощение очень вольное, с явным уклоном в тему спецквеста.


End file.
